1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device capable of sending and receiving video data to and from a server and the like that store and manage, through a communication means, video data recorded in a medium in the information recording device. More particularly, the invention relates to a technology that changes an image data region on the medium in the recording device into a recordable region.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide a digital recording and playback device capable of fully utilizing a limited capacity of a recording medium in performing an automatic video recording, there has been known a technology which secures a video recording area in the medium corresponding to the longest of video recording hours that can be set by the automatic video recording and overwrites the secured video recording area to record data (JP-A-2001-167491).